Daddy's Girl
by nebula2
Summary: ME Reid is definitely her Daddy's little girl and everyone is about to see why. Written for the Independence Day Song Prompt challenge at the Country song prompt challenger forum. Hope you enjoy!


_**AN:** So, to make sure everyone is on the same page, this story is set in the future. Henry is 8 which would make Jack roughly 11 as Jack was born in season one and Henry in season 4. ME - who is Amber Rossi(Reid) and Reid's daughter and David Rossi's granddaughter is roughly six months younger than Henry. JJ and Will are now married as are Garcia and Kevin. Morgan has a son, Lee, but his wife is no longer living (it's a short-story I didn't go into details but I'm thinking she died in child birth but if I ever get this far in my series, don't hold me too that). Dave and Wendy, who is introduced as Dave's third wife in earlier stories in this universe, have gotten re-married. Prentiss is back with the team. I think that's about all you'll need to understand the story. Have fun!_

_Written for the Independence Day song Prompt challenge at the Country Song Prompt Challenge forum. _

_**Prompt**: "Independence Day" by Martina McBride_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own the song or the Criminal Minds characters. Too bad._

* * *

><p>It was the Fourth of July. Though the summer day camp program Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne, and ME Reid were in was not in session on the holiday, the counselors running it had planned a noon family picnic program. The kids would read essays they had written about what Independence Day meant to them followed by a rendition of the "Star-Spangled Banner." After that everyone would enjoy a potluck picnic.<p>

The whole BAU family had come to hear the three oldest kids of the group read their essays. In the front row of folding chairs, Aaron Hotchner sat in between his sister-in-law, Jessica, and Dave Rossi. Beside Dave was his wife, Wendy, who held her husband's hand in her own. Behind them sat the other proud BAU parents - Jennifer Jarreau-LaMontagne and Will LaMontagne and Amber and Spencer Reid. In the third row back Emily Prentiss sat next to Penelope Lynch. Penelope had a video camera in hand, and ready to record their three campers' few minutes of stardom. Beside Penelope was her husband Kevin, their three-year-old daughter, Alicia, sitting in his lap. Derek Morgan, holding his eight-month-old son Lee, had taken a seat next to Kevin, which also put him directly behind Spencer.

One by one, the kids read their essays. The kids, ranging in age from eight to twelve, all talked about how Independence Day meant family cookouts, parades, wearing red, white, and blue, and fireworks. Typical kid stuff, which the adults present found amusing. There was soft laughter as the kids mentioned funny things that happened at family gatherings and soft laughter sprinkled throughout the audience.

Then ME walked out to the center of the stage. Right from the first sentence the audience realized that this essay was going to be a bit different.

"_On Independence Day most people hang flags out, dress in red, white, and blue, watch parades, have cookouts, and look forward to the fireworks displays. Personally, I enjoy making shapes in the air with sparklers," _ME said, as she began to read from her paper.

"And singing Spencer's hair with them," Dave said softly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Wendy and causing Hotch to chuckle softly.

"_I have fun doing those things but that is how we celebrate the day not what it means. Just like getting presents and eating cake on my birthday is fun but the meaning of the day is to celebrate me._"

A soft ripple of laughter went through the audience.

Derek Morgan leaned forward in his chair. "There is no doubt in my mind that she's Daddy's girl," he whispered in his friend's ear.

"_So, wanting to know the meaning of Independence Day I asked my Daddy, because he's really smart and knows everything."_

"Oh God," Reid said softly. Those around him saw his cheeks flush pink as he leaned forward and hid his face in his hands.

Beside her husband, Amber sat with one hand over her slightly swollen belly and the other hiding the amused smile she was wearing due to her precocious daughter's essay. A smile which she was trying to keep from turning into laughter.

"_Daddy told me a lot of things about Independence Day which I couldn't write in this essay because then it would be too long. However, from what he told me I can now say that what Independence Day is to me is a birthday celebration for our nation. Happy Birthday America._"

Applause broke out among the audience. Beaming, ME walked across the stage to sit with her fellow campers as the one counselor made her way to the middle of the stage to announce the next kid.

"The only thing that makes me wonder if she is really your daughter, Kid, is the fact that she has no problem talking in front of a group of people."

"That girl doesn't have a problem talking period," Amber commented.

"Just wait until she knows everything, just like her Daddy," Morgan joked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Morgan, I don't know everything?"

Laughing, Derek sat back in his chair as the next kid started reading his essay.


End file.
